Come Closer to Me
by SpiritofLove961
Summary: Joey begs Yugi to come to a new dance club in Domino. But then Yugi meets a suave crimson eyed look alike who dances into his heart. It's a case of love at first sight. YYxY, mentioned SxJ yaoi Remember to R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Come Closer to Me**

**Chapter 1**

"C'mon Yug, please, please, pretty please!?" Joey begged his friend.

"No Joey, I don't want to go." Yugi argued back.

"Well why not, pal?"

"Maybe because dancing isn't my thing, that's why."

"Please man; it's the newest dance club in town and we'll have fun, so come on!" the blond kept begging but the smaller still didn't change his mind. "Fine Yugi, I hate to do dis but ya leave me no choice." Joey said as he got on his knees and did the 'face'.

Yugi looked at him and groaned, "Oh no Joey, not the puppy dog look; anything but that!" But the more he begged Joey to stop with the 'face', the longer the blond stared at him. The amethyst eyed teen rolled his eyes, "Alright, I still don't wanna go but I'll go!"

Joey smiled as he rose to his feet, "Thanks Yugi and don't worry, you won't be sorry. Now c'mon, let's go and get ready!"

As the blond ran off, Yugi sighed as he followed him, "But I won't like it…"

That night, the two teens arrived at the new dance club. There were multi-colored lights flashing and rockin' music echoing throughout the club. People were dancing to the music or talking, "Man Yug, isn't this great!?" Joey said smiling.

"Yeah I guess but does it have to be so loud!" Yugi answered.

"Yug, it's a dance club; of course it's gonna be loud."

"Oh joy." the smaller said sarcastically.

"Tell ya what man, why don't I get us somethin ta drink; how's soda sound?"

Yugi smiled, "Soda's good; I'll stand by this wall and wait for you."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Joey said as he walked towards the bar.

Once he got there, the worker asked, 'What'll it be, sir?"

"Two grape sodas please."

"Comin' up!" the worker replied as he went to take the order.

As Joey waited for the drinks, he turned to the left and his eyes widened. Next to him, was a teenager with chestnut hair, cool sapphire eyes, and he was wearing a purple buttoned top and black slacks. The blond blushed at how handsome the teen was, _'Whoa, he's hot…God, I'm glad I didn't say dat out loud!'_

"I see you checking me out you know." the brown haired teen said smirking.

Amber eyes widened, "I-I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…well I wasn't…what I'm tryin to say is…!"

Then he heard a soft chuckle, "It's okay, I don't mind."

The blond sighed in relief, "Thank God…I mean I'm sorry bout dat."

"Like I said, it's okay. I mean it's not everyday that I'm the apple of a cute blond puppy's eye."

Joey turned to the side blushing like crazy, _'Oh wow; a hot guy thinks I'm cute!' _"Thanks for da compliment but I wouldn't say I was a puppy though."

"But you have to admit, you're cute like one though. What's your name?"

The blond held out his hand and smiled, "I'm Joey Wheeler and you are?"

The brunet grabbed the other's hand and shook it, "My name is Seto Kaiba; pleasure to meet you."

"Oh man, you're the Seto Kaiba! How awesome; I knew somethin' good would come of coming here!"

'Yes," Kaiba began as he leaned in and kissed the other's cheek, "especially since I met such an adorable puppy such as yourself."

Joey smiled as his cheeks reddened, "Well, ya certainly do know how ta charm a guy, don't ya?"

"Yes; I'd say it's one of my special talents." the brunet replied as they both laughed.

Yugi groaned as he still waited for his friend, "I wonder what's taking Joey so long; I better go find him."

As soon as he was about to take off, he bumped into something hard and fell to the ground, "Ow, that's gonna leave a mark."

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" a soft alto voice asked the smaller in concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay; no serious injuries." Yugi replied.

Then the stranger held out his hand to the other, "Here, let me help you up."

Without looking at the person helping him, Yugi grabbed the offered hand, "This is really sweet of you; thank you…" Yugi stopped as he got a good look at who helped him. It was a teen who looked exactly like him but with rich, crimson eyes, tanned skin, wearing a crimson red tank top and black pants. The smaller teen blushed at the other, _'Wow, he's so cute and sexy I might add…oh God I can't believe I just thought that even if it's true.'_

The crimson eyed teen noticed the smaller teen zoning off, "Are you alright?"

Yugi came out of thought, "Huh; oh yes I'm okay, really."

"That's good and I apologize for bumping into you like that."

"Oh no, it's my fault; I should've been watching where I was going.'

"Listen, I know we just met and all, but who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Yugi Motou, nice to meet you."

The taller teen smiled, "Hello Yugi, I'm Yami Atemu and," he paused as he placed a chaste kiss upon Yugi's hand, "the pleasure is mine, little angel."

Amethyst eyes widened, _'Wow; God, if this is a dream, don't wake me up from it!'_

Then they heard the DJ announce, "Okay you dancers out there, here's 'Closer' by Neyo comin at ya!"

Yami smiled, "Oh I love this song; say Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"I know we just met and all, but would you like to dance with me?"

Yugi's eyes widened as he blushed, "Sure, I'd love to."

A soft smile graced Yami's lips as he took the other by the hand and led him to the dance floor. As the music was beginning, Yugi started to get a little nervous, "Uh Yami, I really don't dance all that well."

"It's okay little one, just let the music guide you."

Amethyst met crimson as the smaller teen nodded, "Okay, I'm ready." Then Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist pulling the smaller closer to him. Yugi's cheeks reddened as the taller whispered in his ear, _"Closer…Closer…Closer…Closer…"_ Then the lights dimmed and star shaped lights shined throughout the club. Then Yugi began to sway his hips to the music as it began to pick up. Yami moved along with him as he whispered the lyrics in the smaller's ear…

_Turn the lights off in this place_

_And she shines just like a star_

_And I swear I know her face_

_I just don't know who you are_

_Turn the music up in here_

_I still her loud and clear_

_Telling me _

_That she wants to own me_

_To control me…_

_Come closer_

_Come closer…_

He didn't know how it happened but Yugi was moving to the music with Yami. They were in perfect sync with their moves. They were lighting up the dance floor so much that some of the other dancers stopped to stare at them. They were amazed by the twins' moves.

_And I just can't pull myself away_

_Under a spell I can't break_

_I just can't stop (4 xs)_

_And I just can't bring myself no way_

_But I don't want to escape_

_I just can't stop (5 xs)_

_I can feel here on my skin_

_I can taste her on my tongue_

_She's the sweetest taste of sin_

_The more I get the more I want…_

_She wants to own me_

_Come closer_

_She says "come closer"…_

_And I just can't pull myself away_

_Under a spell I can't break_

_I just can't stop (4 xs)_

_And I just can't bring myself no way_

_But I don't want to escape _

_I just can't stop (5 xs)_

_Come closer (7 xs)_

Yugi loved dancing with his sexy doubleganger. The way he whispered those lyrics so seductively in his ear, how he moved along side him, and the way he looked at him made him feel alive, _'He's such a good dancer and oh I think I love him.' _To him, it was like he and Yami were the only ones in the whole room just dancing the night away.

_I just can't stop nooooo (4 xs)_

_And I just can't pull myself away_

_Under a spell I can't break_

_I just can't stop (4 xs)_

_And I just can't bring myself no way_

_But I don't want to escape _

_I just can't stop (5 xs)_

_And I just can't pull myself away_

_Under a spell I can't break _

_I just can't stop (5 xs)_

_Come closer…_

As the song ended, the main lights came back on and the two look alikes heard clapping. They turned around and saw people applauding. Both of them shrugged their shoulders and bowed. When the applauding died down, they heard a cheery voice say, "Hey Yug, Yugi over here!"

Yugi turned and saw Joey waving at him, "Joey, there you are! Where have you been?"

As the blond was making his way to his friend, Yami asked Yugi, "Yugi, who's that?"

"Oh that's my friend Joey; to be honest, he's the reason I'm here."

"Oh, I see." Yami replied.

As Joey got there, Yugi stared at who he was with, "Uh Yug, what's wrong; ya look like ya saw a ghost."

"Um Joey, you do realize that Seto Kaiba is behind you right?"

"Oh yeah, at met him when I was waiting for our sodas."

Yugi smirked, "So that's why, you were taking so long."

"Sorry bout that Yug; I was having a great time chatting with Seto I forgot. More importantly, why didn't you tell me?"

Yugi gave the blond a confused look, "Tell you about what?"

"That you can dance and you didn't wanna come to the dance club, tch."

The smaller teen blushed, "You saw me dancing?"

"Heck man, everybody saw ya and you were awesome. By the way, ya never told me ya had a twin; have you been holding out on me?"

"No, of course not Joey; you know I'm an only child. This is my new friend, Yami."

"Yes puppy, if my cousin had a twin, I would've known about it." Kaiba said.

Yugi and Joey stared wide eyed at the two older teens. Yugi turned to the crimson eyed teen, "Yami, did he just say…?"

Yami smiled as he nodded, "Yes he sure did," Then he turned to the brunet, "I was wondering what was keeping you, Seto."

"I was wondering the same thing about you; who knew you were such a good dancer."

Joey smirked, "It's amazing what ya don't know bout your friends or relatives."

The two look alikes blushed as Kaiba nodded, "You can say that again, puppy."

Joey stretched his arms, "Alright then guys; whatcha wanna do now?"

"Well Joey, I was hoping I'd get to talk with Yami a bit." Yugi answered.

Yami smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that, aibou."

"Aw, what a cute nickname for Yugi, cousin." the brunet sneered.

"Yeah man, you wouldn't happen to be crushing on my pal, would ya Yami?"

"Joey!" Yugi cried in embarrassment.

"Relax Yug; I was only kiddin; besides he seems like a good catch for ya anyway."

"Oh really, I guess I could say the same thing for Seto then?"

"Uh…well…I uh?" the blond stammered.

"Uh-huh I thought so."

The two older teens laughed at them. "Well Yugi, shall we get going?" the crimson eyed teen asked.

"Yeah I'm ready; Joey you guys coming?"

"That's okay, I think I'm gonna stick around with Seto for a while."

Kaiba placed his arm around the blond's waist and smirked, "It's just like a cute puppy to stay by his adoring master's side."

Joey blushed at the name, "Seto, I'm not a puppy."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

While Joey and Kaiba were having their 'spat', Yugi and Yami walked outside the club. "Oh wow, am I glad to be out of there."

"I take it, you don't like dance clubs that much; do you Yugi?"

'Not really; Joey begged me to come here with the 'look' so it was hard for me to refuse."

Yami furrowed his eyebrow, "The 'look'?"

"Long story…"

"Oh; say Yugi, would you like to come over to my place for awhile?"

"Are you sure; I don't want to be a bother to you. You're probably tired from all that dancing we did."

Yami shook his head as he reached for the smaller's delicate hand, "You're no bother to me, aibou and besides I would like to get to know you better too."

Yugi blushed for the hundredth time that evening, "Well, if you're sure about that then sure, I'd love to."

The crimson eyed teen smiled, "Okay then, lets go."

As they walked to Yami's place, Yugi noticed the taller still holding his hand. _'His hand is so warm and comforting; I think I've found my perfect match.'_ Little did he know, a certain crimson eyed teen was thinking the same thing.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Well folks, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I promise you there will be some 'action' in the next chapter if ya know what I'm sayin. Anyway, stay tuned for Ch. 2 and remember to R&R! Plz and thx! 3 Spirit**


	2. Chapter 2

**Come Closer to Me**

**Chapter 2**

"Wow Yami, your place is amazing!" Yugi complemented as he observed his new friend's penthouse suite.

"Why thank you, little one; I did the decorating myself." Yami replied smiling at the smaller's amazed reaction.

The penthouse was well furnished in Egyptian décor. Yugi was amazed at how many Egyptian objects were here and there yet it was really well decorated, "Wow, I never knew you were into Egyptology, Yami."

"Yes; actually I collect Egyptian artifacts and I'm studying to become an Egyptologist. But till I become one, I'm working with my cousin at his company."

"Wow, that's really something. I know you'll become a great Egyptologist one day, Yami." Yugi said with a smile.

Yami smiled back at the smaller teen. Had never met anyone like Yugi; he was so kind, supportive, and not to mention beautiful. The moment he looked into those large, amethyst eyes, he knew he was in love. While he was wrapped in his thoughts about his angel, he heard the other ask, "Yami, are you alright?"

"Oh yes aibou, I'm fine; I was just thinking is all."

"Oh okay, I was worried there for a second." Yami went over to the golden colored sofa and sat on it. "Yami, I had a really great time with you…I-I mean…tonight."

Yami smiled as he sat down on the sofa with the other, "Well, I had great time with you tonight, too."

The amethyst eyed teen blushed as he turned to the other, "You did?"

Yami nodded, "Of course I did and there's something I must tell you, aibou."

"What is it, Yami?"

"I know that we're just getting to know each other but I have to tell you that I…"

"You what, Yami?"

"I have fallen in love with you."

Amethyst eyes widened at what the other said, _'Did he just say what I think he did?' _"You do?"

"Of course I do," Yami said as he grazed the smaller's soft cheek, "from the moment I looked into your pure amethyst eyes or yours. When we were dancing together, I knew then and there that I was meant to be with you."

Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing. He blushed as he replied timidly, "Yami, I don't know what to say; no one's ever said that to me before. I…"

The crimson eyed teen lifted the other's chin to face him. He marveled at how beautiful his little one looked. His petite face with a bright blush coloring his cheeks and those glistening amethyst eyes made his heart melt, "Yugi,"

"Yes Yami; what's wrong?" the smaller asked blushing as he stared at the other's elegant face.

The tanned look alike shook his head, "Nothing little one it's just that I want to…to kiss you so badly, I can hardly bear it."

Amethyst eyes lit up as the smaller stuttered, "You w-w-want t-t-to kiss me?" _'God, the sexiest guy I've ever met wants to kiss me! Oh, someone up there loves me!'_

The crimson eyed teen chuckled at his aibou's nervousness, "I really do I mean after all," he leaned in closer to Yugi's ear ad whispered in a hushed tone, "I do love you after all."

Yugi shuddered as the other's breath trickled his ear. Then he felt warm lips kiss his earlobe and worked their way down his jaw. The smaller moaned as those hot, moist lips nipped at a sensitive spot on his neck, "Ugn…oh Yami."

Yami ceased with kissing that succulent neck and gazed into his love's pure yet lust filled eyes, "Yes aibou; do you not like it?"

"Oh no, no I do, it's just that…I want…well…"

"You want to what, little one?"

Yugi placed his hand against the other's tanned cheek, "I want to kiss you just as much but I don't know if it'll be as passionate and true as yours."

"Why would you say that, Yugi?"

"Well I've never been involved with someone before and I'm kinda new at this. This is the first time someone has ever told me that they loved me. When you said those words to me, my heart fluttered and I was so happy." Yami smiled graciously at Yugi as he continued, "It made me feel special and to be honest, I've fallen in love with you too but I didn't…"

Yugi was silenced by a warm finger pressed against his lips. Amethyst eyes gazed up into passion filled crimson yes, "Um, Yami?" the smaller mumbled.

"Shh, little one," Yami removed his finger from the younger's soft lips and leaned in and captured them with his. Yugi's eyes widened for a brief second but then his eyelids drooped as he answered to the kiss. He slowly wrapped his arms around taller's neck. He felt Yami wrap his arm around his waist pulling him closer but he didn't care.

The smaller was in total bliss. Yami's lips were so warm and inviting. Yugi moaned from time to time at how intense the kiss was. Yami tasted spicy yet sweet all at the same time. His heart was beating so loud, he could hear it through his ears. He felt he could melt in the other's arms, _'Is this what it feels like when you kiss someone you love? If it is, it's amazing.'_

Yami loved kissing his hikari very much. Yugi's lips tasted of sweet vanilla. He was enjoying tasting those lips he longed to taste since the moment they met. He loved hearing those soft, melodic moans as he deepened his kiss. Then Yami gently pushed the smaller on the sofa as they continued exploring each others' mouths.

A few moments later, Yami released the other's lips and gazed at the beauty before him. Yugi was panting heavily, his cheeks colored bright red, and his amethyst eyes were hazy yet filled lust and passion, "Yami, that was so amazing."

"Yes it was; I must say Yugi, you're a really passionate kisser."

"Really, I never would've guessed."

"You see little one, it doesn't matter how much experience you have what matters is how much you care for someone. Judging by that delectable kiss, you love me a lot."

Yugi turned to the side blushing, "I guess I do, Yami."

Yami smiled lovingly at his little one as he ran his hand through that soft, tri-colored hair, "My sweet Yugi, won't you be with me?"

The smaller turned back to the other with widened eyes, "You want to be with me?"

The crimson eyed teen nodded, "More that anything in this world."

A gracious smile graced Yugi's lips as he placed his hand against his love's cheek, "In that case, I would be honored to be with you; I love you."

The taller smirked lovingly at his angel. Then he leaned into the smaller's ear, "I love you too, little one." Yami picked Yugi up carrying him bridal style.

Yugi gave him a confused look, "Yami, what are you doing?"

"Why don't we take this somewhere more 'scenic' shall we?" Yami asked kissing the other's cheek as he starting walking towards the back of the suite.

"Yami, you're such a naughty boy." Yugi said smirking.

"Aww aibou that hurt my feelings." the sarcastic look alike said.

When Yami stopped walking, Yugi observed their new surroundings. They were in an elegantly, furnished bedroom. It had crimson red curtains on the windows, tan carpeting, a wooden dresser/closet, and cream colored painted walls. Yugi was amazed at how beautiful the room was, especially the bed area.

The full-sized bed had a golden bed frame with hieroglyphics carved in it, with silk crimson red sheets and a canopy on top to match. By the bed was a medium sized steel gold night table with a statue of a pyramid on top, "I take it, you did the décor in here as well, Yami?"

"Yes I did actually; you like it?"

"It's beautiful; you certainly know a lot about home décor, Yami."

"I try," Yami walked over to the crimson covered bed and gently placed Yugi on it.

"Yami, are we going to…?"

"Yugi listen to me, I want to make undying love to you. But if you're not ready, I can wait till you are but it won't be easy believe me."

Amethyst eyes glistened with happiness. Yugi has never been this happy in his life. He finally met someone who truly cared for him and his feelings. "Yami, you're too good to me; do I deserve someone like you?"

The tanned look alike leaned into the smaller's face, "More than you know, my little one."

Then Yugi leaned in closer to Yami and kissed him on the lips. Yami eagerly responded to it as he gently pushed Yugi on his back. Both of their tongues raged war as their lips moved in perfect unison. When they parted lips, they just stared at each other with such passion and lust flowing through their eyes, "Yugi, I feel like I'm going to lose control. You don't know how much I want to claim you." Yami said gazing at his love.

"Please Yami, claim me; I beg you." Yugi said panting.

Crimson eyes widened at what was just said, "Are you sure, aibou?"

Yugi nodded, "Yes, I love you and I want to be caressed, kissed, and claimed only by you."

Those very words filled Yami's heart with joy. Then he claimed those soft, kiss swollen lips that beckoned him and placed his warm hand under Yugi's shirt. He grazed every spot of the smaller's soft chest. Yugi moaned in the kiss as he felt his love travel up and down his chest leaving hot, fiery trails on his skin.

Then Yami released Yugi's lips then placed those warm lips against his aibou's neck. The smaller's cheeks were colored red. Then he felt a warm breath trickle his collarbone as Yami said in hushed, "You're so delectable, little one; I love you so much."

"Ugn…Yami…oh my Yami!" the smaller moaned in pleasure.

"Oh little one, hearing you say my name is sweet music to my ears, but I must have more of you."

"Mm…have as much as you want; I'm all yours!"

"That you are my beauty." Then Yami pulled Yugi's shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. He gazed amorously at the sight before him. That soft, milky chest was taunting him, beckoning him to taste it. The crimson eyed teen started kissing his aibou's pale chest tasting its milky pleasure. Yugi ran his fingers through his lover's hair as he moaned. Those hot lips grazing his skin felt so wonderful, "Oh Yami, that feels so good."

Yami sucked on both the smaller's nipples till they hardened and replied in a lustful voice, "I'm here to please my little one…mhm…you taste so delicious, I could eat you up."

"Nothing would give me more pleasure my love but could I see more of you?" Yugi asked timidly with a sweet, pleading look in his eyes.

A loving smirk graced Yami's lips, _'So my little one wants to see more of me well how can I refuse to that beautiful face.'_ Then Yami sat up and took off his crimson shirt and tossed it as well. Yugi gazed lovingly at that well toned chest as Yami was taking off his pants. The crimson eyed teen noticed his love staring at him and smirked, "Do you like what you see?"

Yugi nodded slowly as he shyly answered, "Yes, my handsome pharaoh."

"Pharaoh; hmm I like that nick name aibou; it fits me so well." the tanned look alike leaned into his sweet one's face, "You certainly have a way of making me love you even more, don't you?" Then he claimed those vanilla tasting lips again and Yugi responded immediately.

Yugi felt those large, warm hands travel down his naked chest to his pants. Yami released those beckoning lips and said seductively, "Now it's your turn to show me more of you, my little Yugi."

The amethyst eyed teen felt Yami tug at the button on his jeans as he nipped his neck. When he heard those jeans unzip, he tensed for a brief second. The taller noticed it immediately, "Don't be so tense angel…mhm…this will only take a second."

The smaller moaned in pleasure as his lover slid his jeans off and threw them to the side. Yami took a quick glance at those well sculpted legs then he started kissing from Yugi's upper leg to the lower. As he kissed the other, Yami smirked, "You amaze me in so many ways, aibou."

"Ugn…how so?" the smaller asked enjoying the touch of those hot lips.

Yami ceased with kissing his love's legs and grabbed the other's pale petite hand. He held it to his lips, "By looking more angelic and adorable by the minute. You're like the most delicate piece of art that I can't look away from." Yami placed multiple kisses against that soft, petite hand.

Yugi was so touched by those words; being with Yami made him feel special and loved. Then he started moaning in passion as the other continued those hot kisses down his arm, to his shoulder, and they finally rested upon his lips once again. Yugi felt like he would melt in the other's presence by the intensity of that hot kiss. The smaller arched his body so that it touched his love's chest whenever Yami caressed his chest or legs with those talented hands.

Then Yami picked Yugi up to where the smaller stood on his knees without breaking lip contact. As their mouths continued their raging war, Yami softly caressed his angel's delicate body. Yugi was grazing his love's well built chest leaving fiery trails upon it causing the older to moan in his mouth. Then the smaller finally wrapped his arms around the taller's neck, deepening the kiss.

After kissing for what seemed like forever, they broke away and stared lovingly into each others' eyes. Amethyst met Crimson as Yugi said, "Yami that was amazing; I'll remember this night forever."

Yami smiled at his aibou, "As will I little one; I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too; now and forever." the smaller replied as they leaned in for another loving kiss that they shared for the rest of the night.

(The next morning…)

The sun shined through the crimson curtains waking Yugi up. He sat up from under the covers stretching then rubbing his eyes. He turned to his left and saw his love still asleep. The smaller smiled lovingly at his pharaoh. Yami looked so peaceful sleeping in the sunlight.

Yugi reached over and pushed back Yami's blond bangs, placing a small kiss on his tanned cheek. The scenes of last night still played in his head and he loved every minute of it. Then Yugi heard a phone ring. He looked over to his side of the bed and saw a phone and picked up the receiver, "Hello?"

"Mornin' Yug!" a cheery voice said through the receiver.

The tri-colored teen smiled, "Good morning Joey; um how did you get Yami's phone number?"

"Oh I didn't; Seto dialed it for me and I'm using his phone. Sooo did you and Yami get along?"

Yugi blushed slightly as he answered, "Well you could say that."

"What's up with the shyness in your voice…oh you guys got 'busy' last night did ya? Aww, my buddy got a lover; I knew this day would come!"

The smaller rolled his eyes, "Oh Joey, you're crazy you know that?"

"Sorry pal, I'm just so happy for you!"

"Thanks Joey; so how did things with you and Seto go?"

"Well let's see, after you two left (without sayin a word I might add), we walked to the park and held hands. When it got late, we walked over to his house and let me tell ya, it's huge and elegant!"

"Wow; if it's as elegant as you say, you gotta see Yami's place. Anyway, what happened after that?"

"When we went in, we sat in the living room and talked about each other and we kissed and spent the night together in each other's arms."

"Aww, I guess I'm not the only one who got a new lover, huh?"

"Yeah, ya could say dat. See Yugi, I told ya goin to dat dance club was a good idea."

"I guess you're right; thanks Joey. If it weren't for you then we would have met two awesome guys."

"I hear dat and you're welcome bro. Well I gotta go; Seto and I are goin out for breakfast."

"Okay Joey, I'll talk to you later."

"Kay Yug; later!" Were his friend's final words before Yugi hung up the receiver.

Once he did, he felt two slender arms wrap around his waist. Yugi smirked, "Were you up the whole time, Yami?"

"Actually no; I just woke up. So how is my little aibou doing this morning?"

Yugi turned his head to Yami smiling, "Just fine and you?"

"I'm doing good." the tall look alike replied as he and Yugi shared a chaste kiss on the lips, "So what do you want to do today little one?"

"Why don't we go out and spend the night together; what do you say?"

The crimson eyed placed a chaste kiss upon his lover's cheek, "You took the words right out of my mouth. I'll go get us some more clothes then we'll wash up and go." Yami said as he got out of bed and went to his closet.

As his lover was in his closet looking for clothes, Yugi smiled at his Yami. _'Who would've guessed that a night at a dance club would end up in a new relationship with the greatest guy on earth? He's so sweet, passionate, and honest and I love him so much. I pray that this relationship never ends._

**The End!!**

**A/N: Well folks, that's the end of story #10! I hope you all enjoyed the story and tune in for future updates and stories! Till then, peace out!**


End file.
